<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A toast to the Revolution by CreatorXXIII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608803">A toast to the Revolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorXXIII/pseuds/CreatorXXIII'>CreatorXXIII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Always Watching, Never Forgetting [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Permadeath, The server slowly becomes real</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorXXIII/pseuds/CreatorXXIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a work focusing on a what if scenario; What if Pogtopia lost the war on Nov 16th.</p><p>Updates every Saturday... If I can manage. Anyway, I hope you all have a great rest of your day. - CreatorXXIII =)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, skephalo - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Always Watching, Never Forgetting [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Failure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can’t run forever Tommy!” yells Dream as he chases the child, “The revolution is dead!”</p><p> </p><p>“Over my dead body!” Tommy yells back,</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you should have said that.” says Tubbo, “I wouldn’t have, especially consider...”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy sighs, “Not now Tubbo.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” replies Tubbo,</p><p> </p><p>For the next few minutes, neither of the revolutionaries say a word, instead focusing on not dying to the Dream Team who are, at the moment, chasing them so they can kill them. Eventually the five of them reach a plains biome riddled with creeper holes. Seeing an opportunity, Tommy and Tubbo duck into one of the holes and take out their weapons before firing arrows at their adversaries, although it isn’t long before they run out of arrows and are surrounded, forcing them to draw their swords.</p><p> </p><p>“Give it up Tommy,” says Dream, “you lost and you know it; Techno abandoned you, Wilber is dead, and your revolution is in pieces.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll never submit to you Dream.” replies Tommy, “the…”</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, stop.” says Tubbo, cutting Tommy off, “Dream is right, we lost.” Tubbo then turns to Dream, “Dream, I surrender… this isn’t worth fighting and dying anymore.” Tubbo then drops his weapon and climbs out of the creeper hole.</p><p> </p><p>“Tub… Tubbo?!” says Tommy,</p><p> </p><p>“Give up Tommy,” says Dream, “you don’t have the blade this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looks at Dream, then at Tubbo… Tommy sighs, “I… I surrender.” Tommy then drops his weapon and climbs out of the hole.</p><p> </p><p>“You made the right choice,” says Dream, “I’ll see if I can get Schlatt to show a little mercy, but there are no guarantees.” Dream then gestures to Sapnap to go get their weapons while George strips them of their armor.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, the five of them arrive at Eret’s castle. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are we here?” asks Tommy,</p><p> </p><p>“Manberg was destroyed,” replies Dream, “Schlatt needed somewhere to go.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well he can go to hell,” says Tommy,</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think Wilbur wants company,” replies Dream, “Now come on, go to the throne room.” Tommy and Tubbo then begin to be escorted into the castle when suddenly a message appears in chat;</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>jschlatt was smited </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>George looks at Dream, “Did you…?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” replies Dream, confused, “I didn’t even know…”</p><p> </p><p>Another message then pops up, cutting Dream off. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> Gamemode changed to Hardcore </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“What the heck,” says Dream, “Hold on, gotta break character for a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Server&gt; deoped Dream</p><p> </p><p>“Dream?!” says George, “What is going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream looks panicked, “I… I don’t know, um... this, shouldn’t be possible.”</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Server&gt; deoped GeorgeNotFound</p><p>&lt;Server&gt; deoped Sapnap</p><p>&lt;Server&gt; deoped Callahan</p><p>&lt;Server&gt; deoped awesamdude</p><p> </p><p>“Um… what’s going on?” asks Tommy,</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to have to press pause on the role play,” says Dream as a new message appears in chat,</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> BadBoyHalo joined the game (After 4 hours of laziness) </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Did the server just call Bad lazy?” asks Tubbo,</p><p> </p><p>&lt;BadBoyHalo&gt; Dream, are you pranking me?</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Dream&gt; No, the server is acting up. It deoped everyone except you.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;BadBoyHalo&gt; VC!</p><p> </p><p>&lt;GeorgeNotFound&gt; vc3</p><p>“Okay, what is going on?!” asks Bad as soon as he joins the voice chat,</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t know,” replies George,</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, we were just roleplaying and bringing Tommy and Tubbo to see Schlatt when suddenly, Schlatt died and we all got deoped.” says Sapnap,</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” says Bad, “Let me see if I can fix this?”</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Server&gt; deoped BadBoyHalo</p><p> </p><p>“AHHHHHH!” says Bad, “Dream why does your server have to be so annoying?”</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t my fault!” replies Dream, “If anything, it’s your fault since you were the only person not originally deoped!”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t even on,” says Bad, “And either way, I still got deoped!”</p><p> </p><p>Dream was going to reply but then a new message in the chat caught his attention,</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Server&gt; Do not fight my children, I only did this to make it easier. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?” Dream says, confused</p><p> </p><p>“Language.” says Bad,</p><p> </p><p>Dream then types in chat,</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Dream&gt; to make what easier?</p><p> </p><p>A few moments pass before the server responds,</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Server&gt; <b>Deletion.</b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yep, I lied.<br/>Am I sorry? No, I'm not.<br/>Would I do it again? Absolutely!</p><p>Note: I tricked you all, hehe. =D Also, for the rest of the chapters, I won't trick you anymore... I promise.</p><p>- CreatorXXIII =)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Xenophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Long chapter... lots of info<br/>Hope you all enjoy - CreatorXXIII =)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FUN FACT: In modern usage, xenophobia has evolved to mean the fear of strangers or foreigners, but its original meaning is much broader; it includes anything or anyone that's unfamiliar or unknown.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bad stood completely still, his eyes were fixed in the chat, <b>Deletion</b>; it read, the server had said <b>Deletion</b>. To say that Bad was scared would be an understatement, no, he was terrified… terrified of what was to come. The chat then updated, Dream was talking with it;</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Dream&gt; What do you mean, Deletion?</p><p>&lt;Server&gt; Oh Clay, use that brain of yours, you already know the answer to that question.</p><p>&lt;Dream&gt; How do you know my name?</p><p>&lt;Server&gt; Clay… that isn’t important. Besides, I’ve talked for long enough…</p><p>
  <b> <em>XxxXxXxxXxxX has joined the game</em> </b>
</p><p>&lt;XxxXxXxxXxxX&gt; …you have 168 hours to prepare.</p><p>&lt;Server&gt; Chat disabled</p><p> </p><p>Bad’s heart was racing, he quickly sends Skeppy a message before running back into Pogtopia and sealing the entrance.</p><hr/><p>Dream sighs, “This isn’t good,”</p><p> </p><p>“Well thank you, captain FUCKING OBVIOUS!” yells Tommy, </p><p> </p><p>Dream ignores Tommy and continues, “George, Sapnap, I need you to go find Bad, check the mansion first. Tubbo, Tommy, I’m going to need you to meet up with your revolutionaries at Pogtopia.”</p><p> </p><p>George and Sapnap nod,</p><p> </p><p>“Who put you in charge?” asks Tommy,</p><p> </p><p>“This is <em> my </em> server,” states Dream, “and I’m not letting whatever that thing is that got on here, hurt anyone, got it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looks over at Tubbo, “Tommy,” says Tubbo, “We have to put our differences aside.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” says Tommy, “But I want our stuff back.”</p><p> </p><p>George and Sapnap don’t even wait for Dream to say anything before they hand Tubbo and Tommy back their stuff.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” says Tubbo, “What about Techno, he abandoned the revolution, I don’t think he is going to willingly come back, he hates government.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about Techno,” replies Dream, “I’ll get him.”</p><p> </p><p>The group then splits up into two groups; George and Sapnap, and Tommy, Tubbo, and Dream.</p><p> </p><p>“When you find Bad, meet us at Pogtopia.” says Dream to George and Sapnap,</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap nodded,</p><hr/><p>When George and Sapnap walked into the courtyard of Bad’s mansion, they immediately noticed that all the windows and doors had been covered in wood from the inside. The two of them then walk inside, it is pitch black.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember this place being so big,” says Sapnap, pulling out a torch, </p><p> </p><p>“Same here…” agrees George, the two of them then walk through the labyrinth-like maze of hallways for a few minutes before suddenly Sapnap put his arm up in front of George, stopping him,</p><p> </p><p>“There are voices up ahead,” he whispers, “I’m going to put out the torch.” </p><p> </p><p>George nods and grabs his friend’s hand before the pair are engulfed in darkness yet again, they then slowly creep towards the voices. As they get closer, the owner of one of the voices becomes clear; it’s Skeppy.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do.” says Skeppy, “But he…” </p><p> </p><p>The other voice cuts him off, “Well, it is settled then; you wanted protection for your friend and I have offered it to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bad wouldn’t want me to do this,” says Skeppy, his voice weak, “he wouldn’t want me to sell out my friends to protect him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Zak?” the other voice calmly asks, “Do you want me to spare Darryl or not?” his voice full of fury,</p><p> </p><p>George and Sapnap then hear the sound of someone hitting the wall they are hiding behind, followed shortly after by the sound of metal burrowing itself into concrete before the sound of heavy footsteps as someone slowly walks towards the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap turns to George and motions for him to follow his lead; the pair then take out their swords and come out from behind the wall,</p><p> </p><p>“Stop.” commands the other voice in a sharp yet calm voice before George or Sapnap even say a thing, he then turns around to face the pair, he is a tall man, with snow white skin, a pair of smoke gray wings hanging from his shoulders, and glowing red eyes. He wears nothing but a black bracelet on each wrist, then again, he has nothing to hide as he has nothing to indicate his gender aside from his deep, intimidating voice. The man looks at the pair with interest, curiosity if you will, but nothing else. No, the only ones who are afraid in this moment are Sapnap and George. The skin on the lower half of the man’s face wrinkles into the shape of a smile before it splits open revealing the man’s pearly white teeth as he chuckles slightly, the man’s eyes slowly shift to look at Skeppy, sitting against the wall with multiple iron rods impaled into his torso, “So Zak, would you like Darryl to spared?”</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy coughs, he then slowly turns his head to look at George and Sapnap before turning it back to look over at the man, “Y… yes,” he manages to say as he coughs up blood, “spare him.” Skeppy then coughs one last time before going completely limp. Then a message appears in chat;</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Skeppy bled out while talking to XxxXxXxxXxxX</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The man looks over at the pair, “I am giving the two of you two minutes to leave this building before I make you my… associate. The time starts now.” The man then starts counting down from 120.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap and George instantly run as fast as they can from the man, trying their hardest to escape the mansion before the man hits 0, as they run, the man slowly walks behind them, waiting for the two minutes to be up. Suddenly, a minute has passed and they still haven’t gotten out,</p><p> </p><p>“Sappy,” says George, “We need to split up, it doesn’t matter if both of us get out, we need to tell Dream and the others.”</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap nods before stopping them both and asking; “Wait, did you call me <em> sappy </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea,” replies George, “It’s my nickname for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap stares at George blankly for a moment before pinching his nose and shaking his head, “Lets, just, get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>George nods and the pair splits up,</p><p> </p><p>In the shadows, the man smiles, “Fools, I never said that I would play fair,” he says to himself. The man then snaps his fingers causing George to become unknowingly trapped in the mansion.</p><p> </p><p>Almost a minute later, Sapnap bodyslams the front door to the mansion, shattering it into millions of wooden splinters and sending himself out into the rain. The now soaked Sapnap gets up and looks back at the mansion’s entrance, the man looks back at him, smiling. “Time’s up,” he says, tapping his wrist, “George is mine now.” The man then vanishes, causing any damage to the mansion to vanish as well, leaving Sapnap alone in the rain. Sapnap takes a deep, shaky breath, he then turns around and begins to walk away when he steps on something; a pair of smashed black lensed glasses… George’s glasses.</p><hr/><p>Eret was freaking out, he had been on his way to Pogtopia when he saw it; </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Skeppy bled out while talking to XxxXxXxxXxxX</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The thing had gotten Skeppy, but that wasn’t the end of it as a few minutes later another message had popped up in chat;</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>GeorgeNotFound has been taken by XxxXxXxxXxxX</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Eret was terrified, he had no clue what to do, he had no clue what that meant, and he was scared because of it. </p><p> </p><p>“Eret,” says Fundy, “are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” replies Eret, “Didn’t you see the messages in chat!?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” replies Fundy with a friendly chuckle, “actually I just logged on, Tubbo and Tommy were spamming me to get on. Um, do… you know why?”</p><p> </p><p>Eret nodded slowly, “they said that Schlatt is dead… but that the war was put on hold, there is something on the server that deoped everyone… and until it is gone, everyone has to work together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you messing with me?” asks Fundy, jokingly,</p><p> </p><p>“No,” replies Eret, “I’m n… Fundy look out!”</p><p> </p><p>Fundy quickly turns around and is nearly decapitated by a glassesless grayscale George, welding an enchanted Netherite sword, his eyes glowing red.</p><p> </p><p>Fundy backs up and pulls out his sword, “Eret… what the fuck is going on!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know,” replies Eret, drawing his sword, “But it isn’t good.”</p><p> </p><p>George stares at the two of them for a moment before suddenly putting away his sword, “You aren’t worth the effort.” he says, his voice now a distorted and glitchy version of what it was before.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do with George?” yells Fundy,</p><p> </p><p>George gives Fundy a creepy smile, “Floris, you're such a fool sometimes, I <em> am </em> George. My master has fixed my vision and made me a new man, I am happy now… and soon you will be too.” George then winks at Fundy, “See you later.” George then smiles again before seeming vanishing into thin air.</p><p> </p><p>Eret and Fundy exchange worried looks before running to Pogtopia.</p><hr/><p>Dream cut his way through the foliage, he had known that looking for Techno was going to be hard but he hadn't expected it to bring him over 10000 blocks away from everyone else and especially to a jungle biome. Dream sighed and looked down at the loadstone compass, it was pointing west, directly at a jungle temple. “There’s no way.” thought Dream, as he made his way into the temple and down the stairs to the basement, then he flicked the two of the levers in the puzzle only to be shot by a weakness arrow in the back and the sound of a bell being shot by hundreds of arrows starting up. Now deafened and weak, Dream attempts to leave the temple but stumbles into a tripwire and is dropped into a pit full of cobwebs with a massive wraparound window.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you it would work.” says Phil,</p><p> </p><p>Techno then silently hands him five diamonds before looking at Dream, “Why are you here?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream mumbles something in response but neither of the anarchists can hear it.</p><p> </p><p>Techno sighs, “Fine, we’ll let you out.” the anarchists then enter the cobweb chamber and remove the webs before forcing Dream to hand over his gear. </p><p> </p><p>“Now talk,” says Phil,</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t you both seen the chat!?” replies Dream, “Everyone got deoped, there is some sort of entity on the server, Schlatt is dead… the real question is; why wouldn’t I be here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” says Techno, “so the server is in total anarchy, what’s the problem?” </p><p> </p><p>“Techno, our friends are dying… and there is a feeling in my gut that it is real… that this isn’t a game anymore. Techno, no one has heard from Skeppy or George since their death messages appeared.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I look like I care?” asks Techno, “The revolution betrayed me by planning to form a government and you supported a pre-existing government. Dream, it is good that this is happening… and honestly, I hope it knocks some sense into you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream was stunned, “Techno, you don’t need to rolepl…”</p><p> </p><p>Techno cut him off, “I’m not roleplaying, Dream, so stop treating me like I am!” the room is silent for a few moments before Phil speaks up,</p><p> </p><p>“Dream, I think you should go.”</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t welcome here.” adds Techno,</p><p> </p><p>Dream takes a deep breath and then gives up, “Show me the exit.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BTW, if you like this story that I have put together, then please consider leaving a kudos and/or a bookmark (and if you really want, a comment.)</p><p>P.S. I love talking with you guys when I get the chance and it really makes my day. Anyway, hope you all have a good rest of your day. - CreatorXXIII =)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry that this is late, I thanksgiving messed up my schedule. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. - CreatorXXIII =)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream walked up to the smoking crater that was once Manberg, it had gotten bigger since he was last here. He was wearing iron armor over his green sweatshirt and there was a sharpness two, unbreaking one enchanted diamond sword in a scabbard on his back. Dream took a deep breath, his white ceramic mask filtering out the smoke and smell of death. “Why are you here?” Dream asks, refusing to turn around and look at what his friend had become,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George smiles, “I could ask the same of you Clay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Dre…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… it isn’t,” says George, calmly disagreeing with him, “your name is Clay, but you don’t like it anymore; not since master appeared, and especially since I have started using it… but I don’t care, Dream, I’ll call you whatever you want me to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to attack me, then do it.” says Dream,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George laughs a little, “I’m not going to hurt you Dream, we’re friends. Not to mention that master would be pissed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t seem to have any problem with hurting Fundy.” replies Dream,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was different,” says George,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How so?” asks Dream, still refusing to look at his former friend,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George walks up beside Dream, resting his arm on Dream’s shoulders, “Floris was and is in my way Dream,” whispers George, “I don’t care if master kills me for disobedience, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> rid the world of that furry and then… I can have you all to myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream pushes George away, “You’re jealous, aren't you!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George smiles, “Walk with me Dream,” he says ignoring the question, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream doesn’t budge, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George smiles and grabs Dream’s wrist before teleporting them both across the manburg crater and next to the L’mantree, “I want you to be happy Dream,” says George,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then leave Fundy alone,” replies Dream,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” says George with a smile and a quick laugh, “You deserve better Dream,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If your plan is to get me to break up with Fundy, then I’ll tell you right now that it isn’t going to work.” replies Dream, “George, you’re my friend… but I love Fundy, and if you try and hurt him, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> put you under.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master gave you a week to prepare,” says George, smiling, “If I were you, I would take advantage of that, because I won’t stop, no, I have only just begun. Dream, I will not rest until that wretched fox is dead… and not even you can stop me. So leave, go back to Pogtopia, tell them what I have become… I don’t care, it won’t change anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You. Are not. George.” says Dream, drawing his sword in anger, “At least not anymore, that thing corrupted you and… and now you can’t be saved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My ‘corruption’ as you call it, was my chance to make this want of mine come true…” says George, “allow me to explain what happened in the mansion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already know,” replies Dream, “Sapnap told me,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George smirks, “Sappy didn’t know the whole story… I do,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream winces at the use of Sapnap’s nickname, he knew that George had come up with it but he still didn’t like that whatever George was now was using it. Dream the suddenly notices that George had stopped talking, “Dream, go back to Pogtopia.” says George, his voice suddenly not glitchy or distorted at all, “we have company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream could tell that something was off, not with George, no; if anything, George was the least off thing in the area, then Ph1lzA enderperaled in, “Dream leave, I’ll deal with this.” Phil then unsheathed his sword and attacked George, “Where is it?” he asks in a demanding tone, “Where is the thing that has ruined our lives!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George smiles, his voice having gone back to it’s distorted and glitchy form, “Master is busy at the moment, but keep this up if you wish to meet him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream didn’t hear the rest, he was too busy running, he was confused and, for the first time in a long time, scared.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The door to the new meeting room swings open as Dream walks in, he looks sad, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How… was it?” asks Fundy, sensing that something was wrong, “Dream, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sits down on an empty chair against the wall, “Sorry, it’s… it’s nothing, I’m just confused.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How so?” asks Tubbo,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He told me that he wasn’t ordered to kill Fundy,” replies Dream, “he said that it was entirely his idea;” Dream then sighs, “He’s jealous of me and Fundy’s relationship... and he said he doesn’t care if it means that that thing that corrupted him will kill him because of it… but that isn’t the confusing bit; there was a point were he was about to tell me what happened inside the mansion,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, but we already know…” starts Tommy,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George said that Sapnap didn’t have the whole picture, he was going to tell me his side when he suddenly told me to leave, then Phil came out of nowhere and attacked him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” says Fundy, “Are you saying that he protected you!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he was,” replies Dream, “originally I went there thinking that I couldn’t save him, I even told him that… but when he told me to leave, his voice was normal, it wasn’t distorted or glitchy… at first I thought that it wasn’t George, but now I’m certain that it was and still is, which  means that George has always been jealous of Fundy and I’s relationship… only up until now, he never mentioned it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he still wants to kill me,” says Fundy,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream nods, “he always has, he was just keeping silent about it… it is probably why he joined his ‘master’ in the first place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George joined him by choice!?” says Sapnap, “I don’t believe it, the other things I can at least sort of understand but George would never join something like…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap,” says Dream, “the person who I talked to was George, no fake duplicate would call you ‘Sappy’, especially when he calls everyone else by our real names.” Dream decided not to tell them that George had stopped calling him ‘Clay’ at his request, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” says jschlatt, stepping out from a conveniently placed and shaped hole in the wall of the meeting room that was covered by shadow, “from what our green friend here has said, I think that our furry friend needs a bodyguard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy stands up, clearly not happy to see the half-goat businessman, “Where did you come from!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you not see the hole behind me?” asks Schlatt, a look of amusement on his face,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What he means,” says Tubbo, trying to deescalate the situation, “is; How are you alive, we all saw your death message!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt grins, “The fool who killed me forgot to turn on hardcore before I died insted of after. Anyway, I heard that you guys are all working together, you guys going to try and take Manburg again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a joke,” replies Schlatt, “by the way, don’t expect Wilber to be around,” Schlatt then pulls out an apple and bites into it, “he’s still dead, although he does say hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room just stares at Schlatt, not knowing how to react… well at least until Tommy pulls out a sword and tries to kill him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, I know you hate him, but we can deal with this at a later date.” says Tubbo as Dream and Sapnap sit the child back in his chair,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see that you two still know how to protect me,” remarks Schlatt with a grin,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t push your luck Schlatt,” replies Sapnap, “If you turn on us, I will hunt you down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, geesh!” exclaimes Schlatt, “I was only joking, you guys need to learn to chill out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor then comes into the room, “Schlatt, I thought you were dead!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently everyone did,” says Schlatt, “I’m surprised that they thought they could get rid of me that easily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy tries to get up again but Tubbo stops him, “Connor, why don’t you show Schlatt around Pogtopia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, hasn't he…” starts Connor, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo then gives Connor a look before motioning with his eyes at Tommy who is currently only staying in his seat out of respect for his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor then nods, “Come on Schlatt, um, I need some help making a cuck shed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt then grins at Tommy before leaving with Connor,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room is then silent for a minute before Tubbo speaks up, “Schlatt is right; Fundy, you need a bodyguard, and considering George, they need to be a good fighter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it,” says Dream, “I already told George that I wouldn’t let him hurt Fundy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All in favor?” asks Tubbo,</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Techno stood on top of his jungle temple home, he had been there for at least an hour but the truth was much longer. He was waiting, waiting for Ph1lzA, who still hadn’t returned from a supply run, that, in his words; “won’t take longer than ten minutes,” but to say the least; Techno was worried, he had seen the chat after all; “Skeppy bled out while talking to XxxXxXxxXxxX” it had said, and “GeorgeNotFound has been taken by XxxXxXxxXxxX” following shortly after… Techno had to admit, it may have been a bad move sending Dream away… even if he opposed everything the pig believed in. Techno then tenses up as a new message in chat pops up;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ph1lzA has been taken by XxxXxXxxXxxX</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shedding a single tear, Techno made a decision; it was time to pay his old friends in Pogtopia a visit.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Prisoner in their own home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The week of peace has gone, now the members must fight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The week was up, but the inhabitants of Pogtopia didn't feel ready. Dream, Sapnap, Fundy, Karl, and Quackity had left for Techno’s (10,000 blocks out) jungle base to get supplies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to L’manburg to see if I can find anything,” says Tommy, “Don’t try and stop me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” replies Techno, rolling his eyes, “be safe out there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno!?” cries Tubbo, “when the Dream left…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“…he told me to look after the two of you.” says the blood god, finishing Tubbo’s sentence, “Yea yea, I know.” he then leans back in this chair, putting his feet up on the table and his hands behind his head as he does so, “but I’m not worried, you’ve seen Tommy’s training; George won’t stand a chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea!” adds the child, “The blind bitch will never see it coming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Language!” yells bad from the other room,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Tommy yells back, smirking as he does so,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad then walks into the room, glaring at Tommy, “please don’t…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy cuts him off with another swear, he thinks it’s hilarious,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey bad, are… you alright?” asks Tubbo, noticing that Bad’s face is red from tears,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean, yea,” replies Bad, “I’m… I’m fine.” he then gives Tubbo a weak smile before suddenly running back to his room,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go see if he’s okay,” says Tubbo, getting up from his seat, he then turns to Techno, “please don’t let Tommy leave.” Tubbo then walks out of the room, following Bad,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m leaving,” says Tommy,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… you’re not.” replies Techno, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha…” Tommy was in disbelief, “So you really switch sides that easily?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno thinks for a moment before nodding, “I guess I do.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When Tubbo enters Bad’s room, he finds him lying face down in bed, a muffled sobbing edmiting from him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure that you’re alright Bad?” Tubbo asks, concerned,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad turns over, he was wearing the ducky Pajamas the Skeppy had made for him. Bad sits up, he then attempts to wipe away his tears with his sleeve only for new ones to come flowing from his eyes, “Yes… I… I’m,” bad pauses to sniffle, “I’m fine, don’t worry about me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do that, you are clearly upset… and I think I know why.” replies Tubbo, “You miss Skeppy, don’t you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” replies Bad, sniffling again, “No, I…” Bad pauses to think, “I just have allergies, yea… allergies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad…” says Tubbo, “look at what you’re wearing; when Skeppy made you that, you said that you wouldn’t wear it, you called it silly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” replies Bad, “... I am feeling silly today.” he then starts weakly jumping around like a monkey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I came in here, you were crying into your pillow.” says Tubbo,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not fucking sad,” yells Bad, breathing hard and ignoring that he just swore, “I’m fucking fine, okay!?” Bad then seems to calm down slightly, “Please leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo nods before backing out of the room, closing the door behind him, he had never heard Bad swear before.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“So,” says Techno, “How’d it go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad swore at me,” replies Tubbo, still in shock,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really,” says Techno, sarcastically, “I thought the guy didn’t condone that let alone say it himself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So did I,” agrees Tubbo, “he also was acting really weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno raises an eyebrow, “how so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every time I brought up how he was clearly upset, he just denied it.” replies Tubbo, “Then, when I brought up how he was crying into his pillow when I came in, he got angry. I’m confused.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno nods, “Tubbo,” he says, “I believe that you have now witnessed a man going through the stages of grief.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What… how?” asks Tubbo,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said that he was denying that he was sad, right?” asks Techno, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea,” replies Tubbo,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” the blood god says, “that’s the first stage of grief; Denial.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are the other stages?” asks Tubbo,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there are five stages… I think.” the blade replies, “First there’s Denial, then Anger… Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance. What you saw was the first stage, but then you went a little too far with your questions, pushing him into the second stage, at the very least, temporarily… but then again, I’m no therapist so don’t take my word for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sits in silence, unsure of how to reply… so he decides to change the subject, “Hey, um, Techno?” he asks, “where is Tommy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know,” replies Techno, “the last time I saw him was when he told me he was going to the basement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” says Tubbo, “okay. . . wait, Pogtopia doesn’t have a basement, the only thing down there is the… underground Prime Path.” Tubbo looks at Techno, “oh, no.” Tubbo then gets up from his seat, “Techno, you’ve trained Tommy, do you really think he can handle George?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno grimises, “To be honest,” he replies, “no, my comment earlier was based on George’s skill before he was corrupted, but now… I don’t know, I don’t know how strong he is now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re going to find out,” says Tubbo, “because we’re following him. I’m not letting another of my brothers die.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Skeppy wished that he could talk to Bad; he wanted to tell him that he didn’t have to hide in his room all day crying, to tell him that he would never leave his side, and to remind him that he would always love his little muffin… no matter what. But he couldn’t, the glitch wouldn’t let him, it told him that if he wanted to speak with his boyfriend, he either shouldn’t have made it kill him or that he should hope that George or Phil lets him use their body… but Skeppy knew neither option would work, the glitch wouldn’t let it, it wanted him to suffer, to suffer in silence. Skeppy had given up hope of his friends winning even before he died. Why? Because he had seen what the glitch could do, it had taken control of the server from Dream and then made it impossible to reverse, it had turned George and Phil into monsters, and lastly… it had shown him the script.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When Tommy emerged from the underground Prime Path, he saw only destruction, “Man, this place…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ugly, right?” says George, a sword of barriers hanging from a sheath on his hip, he is armorless, “I wish it looked better but Master told me not to touch it, so I ignore it mostly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy turns around to face George, he then pulls out his enchanted netherite sword, “Leave me alone… or I’ll kill you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George smirks, “On the contrary,” he replies, “I believe that if we were to fight, you would be the one to die… and I don’t want that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy is confused, but he doesn’t show it, he can’t show weakness to the enemy. “I don’t want to fight either… but you talk first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” says George as he starts to slowly and calmly circle the child, “Master sees potential in you… real potential, he wants you to join us, and wait before you refuse, I want to explain.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It had been five hours now since Karl got separated from the rest of the group, around when hour 2 started he had been worried, 3 hours and 30 minutes was scared, and now, well, now was petrified, frozen by fear as death looked him in the eyes with it’s own two blues ones, Phil’s eyes. Karl didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t going to try and run because Phil had told him if he did, his death would be slow. Karl didn’t want that, in fact, he wanted anything but that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil then smiles as he thinks of ways to end his prisoner’s life. Then a thought came to him; Why was he enjoying this, he was scaring his friend shitless? Phil shook his head, no, he could deal with the moral repercussions later… Now was the time to have fun. Phil then unsheathes his barrier sword, a wicked smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil! Stop!” yells Quackity, nervous and alone, “Dream’s coming, he’ll…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil turns his attention to Big Q, “Does it look like I care about Clay?” asks Phil, “My son beat him in a fight and I was the one who taught him how to fight, do you really think I’m scared of Clay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess not,” replies Quackity, “but what about Techno, your son, he’s on our side… are you scared of him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil takes a step back, he hadn’t anticipated </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> question and even if he had, he wouldn't have had an answer. Phil then remembers something, “I know Dave better than anyone… once he gets what he wants, he’ll leave you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil,” says Quackity, “Techno only joined us because you get corrupted, his goal is you, he wants his dad back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil wasn’t prepared for this, so instead of facing the truth, Phil booked it, running away into the jungle foliage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the save,” says Karl once Phil is out of sight,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity smiles, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, “No problem,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair then awkwardly stands there for a moment before Karl speaks,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, when is Dream going to be here?” he asks,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um,” replies Quackity, rubbing his neck again, “so, I lied about that… I actually got lost and happened to see you and Phil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl was going to reply but decided not to when Phil came back out from behind the trees, he was smiling and carrying an axe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Quackity was skinned alive by Two </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>KarlJacobs was chopped to pieces by Two</em>
  </b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“I don’t care about the disks anymore!” yells Tommy, “Bad is going though enough as is, he doesn’t need someone trying to kill him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think about it,” says George, “this is a way…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up George,” says Tubbo, his netherite sword in his hand, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I see you have backup,” says George, “that’s cute… but not enough for me to let you live.” George then unsheathes his swords and slashes at Tommy in a fraction of a second, cutting off Tommy’s left arm before kicking him in the chest, knocking him to the ground,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George then puts on an evil smile before attacking Tubbo, cutting right through his opponent’s sword as if it were made of butter before knocking Tubbo to the ground and pinning him there with his foot, he then is about to deal the killing blow when Techno cuts him in half at the waist, seemingly killing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” says Tubbo as Techno pulls him to his feet, Tubbo then rushes over to Tommy, there is blood everywhere, but that isn’t what scares Tubbo, no, what scares him is that Tommy isn’t breathing; Tubbo was holding a corpse… a lifeless corpse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tommyinit bled out while fighting One</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno stares at his two younger brothers, one dead and the other alive, he frowns, he could have stopped this. Sadly, Techno would never get the chance to redeem himself, as George wasn’t dead and then with a simple slit of the throat, the unkillable Technoblade was no more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Technoblade was slain by One</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not so easy to kill you know,” says George, his voice more distorted and glitchy than even before, causing the grieving child to turn around, “Master made sure of that.” George then limps over to Tubbo and picks him up by the neck, “I’m going to die soon but before I do, I’m going to make you suffer for what you have set in motion.” George then throws Tubbo across the crater and into a stone wall, snapping Tubbo’s spine. George then teleports over and impailes him in each of his limbs with a stick before ripping them all out violently, “I’m going to die and resurrect as an ugly freak because of you!” yells George, “Dream will never accept me now! You ruined my life… so I am going to return the favor.” George then punches Tubbo in the face, knocking him out cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tubbo reawakens, he is in a prison cell, his arms, legs, and back all have iron rods bolted into them, he is in nothing but his underwear, and worst of all, he is all alone.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When Dream, Sapnap, and Fundy returned to Pogtopia, they were expecting the worst as they had seen the chat; Karl, Quackity, Techno, and Tommy all died while they were gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo?!” yells Fundy, his voice echoing, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is no reply,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s not good,” says Dream, “Bad?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here guys,” replies Bad, the tone of his voice sad and looking as if he hadn’t slept in days, Bad then practically falls onto Dream, catching himself at the last second with his hand on Dream’s shoulder before starting to cry on it. “Im so sorry…” bad says as he cries, “I could have done something, but I didn’t, all I did was grieve Skeppy… and I even denied it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group of three didn’t know how to reply, they hadn’t ever seen Bad like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no,” says Fundy, “It’s okay, you were grieving, I understand, what you did was normal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream didn’t understand, how did all of this happen and so fast? They hadn’t been gone that long… right? But Dream didn't have anytime to think it over, not when the chat updated;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>One bled out</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;XxxXxXxxXxxX&gt; There will be a week long cease fire until One is alive again, use this time wisely.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Suffering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo and Two have a talk...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that I haven't posted in a while, I've been quite busy lately. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this (in the sense that I hope you all like reading this, not the contents of the chapter) and have a good rest of your day! - CreatorXXIII =)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo cries in pain as the iron braces in his backside hit the stone floor of his cell. He then bites his lip and tries again to stand only for the pain to become unbearable and for Tubbo to collide with the stone floor of his cell for the third time this morning.</p><p>“Do you need any help?” asks Two as he watches his imprisoned son fail to stand for a fourth time, resulting in another cry of pain.</p><p>Tubbo doesn’t reply, instead he only tries and fails to stand for a fifth, humiliating, time before seemingly giving up and agonizingly dragging himself over to the back wall of the cell and propping himself up against it.</p><p>“Despite what you may think of me, I do still care about you Tubbo… I always have and will.” says Two as he exhales,</p><p>“You… are not… Phil,” yells Tubbo, still sitting, “so stop acting like you are, I saw the death messages, I saw what you did Two, Phil would never do that, he would never slaughter his friends… especially in such a horrendous way. You…”</p><p>Two holds up his hand as to ask for silence, he then takes a deep breath and sighs, “Tubbo…” he then says, closing his eyes as a look of disappointment, not directed at Tubbo but at himself, comes across his face, “I… I am sorry that you had to see that my son,” says Two, “I was not myself at that moment… I was going completely off what I had been told.”</p><p>“By who?” yells Tubbo, “The glitch?! That thing is trying to kill us. And all of this is based on me believing you, which I don’t. But let’s go back there; even if I believed you, what you told me is what the Nazis told everyone at the Nuremberg Trials; ‘I was only following orders’.” Tubbo then suddenly stops, his expression shifting from anger to pure fear. Two is at first confused as, from his perspective, Tubbo had just randomly… </p><p>“Two,” says his master, “Why were you allowing our prisoner to insult you like that? He should be punished for speaking out of line like that.”</p><p>Two gets down on one knee as he bows to his master, “I am sorry, my master.” he says, “It shall…” </p><p>“Do not apologize to me, you have done nothing wrong.” says the glitch, cutting his servant’s sentence off, “I was only wondering why you had allowed it to occur considering how I informed you how to loosen the bolts on his braces.”</p><p>Two stands up, “I felt that I deserved it Master, nothing else.”</p><p>Two’s Master sighs, “Two, leave us.” he says, “I wish to speak with the child alone.”</p><p>Two nods slowly before exiting the room, leaving Tubbo alone with his master.</p><p>“Greetings Tubbo,” says the glitch, after he was sure Two was gone, “I do believe that we haven’t made an acquaintance thus far.”</p><p>Tubbo nods, he was uncomfortable in multiple ways but he didn’t dare say a word,</p><p>“Allow me to introduce myself.” says the glitch, “My name is CreatorXXIII, but you, may call me X. Do you understand?”</p><p>Tubbo replies with a nervous nod,</p><p>X smiles, “I’m sorry but I guess I forget to mention something,” he says, “YOU WILL SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TO CHILD!”</p><p>Tubbo frantically nods his head before shaking his head, “I… I under… understand.” he whimpers,</p><p>“I can’t hear you,” states X, “say it again, but louder.”</p><p>“I… I under…” starts Tubbo,</p><p>“Lose. The stutter.” commands X calmly,</p><p>Tubbo swallows, “I understand.”</p><p>“I can’t…” begins X,</p><p>“I UNDERSTAND!” yells Tubbo, terrorfied out of his mind,</p><p>A wicked smile spreads across X’s face, “Good, good.” he says with a chuckle, “You passed the first test. Now, tell me Tubbo, what do you want?”</p><p>“I’m…” starts Tubbo,</p><p>“If you say anything but the answer to my question Tubbo, there will be consequences.” says X, “And quit it with the contractions, you will speak to me in the same way you would write.”</p><p>“Yes… X.” says Tubbo,</p><p>“Sir,” corrects X, “You will call me Sir.”</p><p>“Yes sir,” says Tubbo, drained,</p><p>“Now, tell me what you want.” says X,</p><p>“I would like to live sir.” replies Tubbo, his voice void of emotion,</p><p>“And why is that?” asks X,</p><p>“Permission to ask a question sir?” says Tubbo,</p><p>“Granted.” replies X,</p><p>“What do… I was wondering what you meant by your statement sir.” says Tubbo,</p><p>“Ah, I see.” says X, “I am asking why is it that you feel that you should live?”</p><p>“Thank you sir.” replies Tubbo, a few seconds then go by before Tubbo speaks again, “I do not have an answer sir.”</p><p>“So,” says X, smiling, “Does that mean that you do not wish to live?”</p><p>“No sir,” replies Tubbo, </p><p>“Then give me, an answer.” says X,</p><p>“Yes sir,” replies Tubbo, “I do not wish to live.”</p><p>X smiles, “Oh, well that’s too bad,” says X, “because now you have failed my second test… Two!”</p><p>Two then suddenly appears in a puff of purple smoke, “Yes Master?”</p><p>“Loosen his bolts,” says X,</p><p>Two briefly considers attempting to talk his master out of it but then decides that it would probably end badly for himself and, more importantly, Tubbo. “Yes… Master.” replies Two, before unlocking Tubbo’s cell door and walking in, locking the door behind him. Two then goes over to his son, his only living son, and whispers something in his ear before telling him to stand up and turn around.</p><p>Tubbo nods, “Yes sir,” he says, he then is helped to his feet by Two before turning around, revealing the iron braces that hold his bones in place.</p><p>Two then summons a wrench to his hand before meticulously untightening each of the twelve bolts exactly one full rotation. As he works, he hears and actively tries his best to ignore Tubbo’s screams of pain as his bones, cracked and snapped, shifted into new positions. When Two is finished, X tells him to go and keep One company.</p><p>“Yes Master,” says Two before leaving the room. As he walks away from the room, he hears his master say one thing to his son; “I hope you have learned something Toby, because tomorrow, I am going to ask.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yea, so you guys probably know why I put "(in the sense that I hope you all like reading this, not the contents of the chapter)" in my beginning notes now... don't worry, it'll get better, I promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. An Enigmatic Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One’s eyes shot open, he was in a room made of stone bricks, accessed by an iron double door. He was in a large test tube, full of a light green liquid… One didn’t like it. The glass of the tube shattered, it then blew apart with the power of an atomic blast, the light green liquid getting sprayed in all directions as a result. One then falls to the floor, hitting the stone brick surface with a thud before slowly rising to his feet. One takes a deep breath as his memories filter back in. He then cracks his neck before looking down at his body; he is completely naked. One doesn’t care though, this form didn’t have anything to hide. One then un-clenches his fists before wiggling his fingers, he felt powerful. One stretches his muscles before walking over to the iron door to the room, for most people, looking for a key would be the next step… but One just grabs the cross of the iron door’s window and rips it from its hinges with such force that when he lets go, the door is sent flying across the room, lodging itself halfway in the wall opposite the door frame. One turns his head to look at the door, he then grins before tuning back to the now open doorway and walking out into the hall.</p><hr/><p>Tubbo was sitting slumped over in his cell against the back wall, he was covered in dried blood and newly formed scabs from the countless times he had been cut by X’s glass knife for misbehaving.</p><p> </p><p>Two then enters the cell block, in his arms he is carrying a shirt and pants made from chainmail with brown wool weaved through the openings, “I got you a new pair of clothes,” he says, a mix of guilt and sorrow on his face. Two then unlocks Tubbo’s cell and walks inside, he then places the clothes on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you sir,” says Tubbo, not even somewhat glancing at the articles,</p><p> </p><p>“You… need any help getting them on or…” asks Two,</p><p> </p><p>“No sir,” replies Tubbo, </p><p> </p><p><strike> Phil </strike>Two gives Tubbo an unsure smile, “You know that you don’t have to call me sir,” he says, “I’m fine with you calling me Two.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you sir,” replies Tubbo, still slumped over, “but I cannot accept, the master has not given me permission to do so, so I cannot.”</p><p> </p><p>Ph… Two turns away from Tubbo, there are tears in his eyes. Wiping them away, Two makes a decision. “V… very well,” says Phil, his red eyes flickering light blue, “I’ll l…leave you to it th…then.” The minor god then rushes out of the cell block, closing and locking the cell door behind him.</p><hr/><p>Dream, Sapnap, and Fundy were discussing their next move when Phil suddenly appeared in the meeting room with them. Once the shock of seeing the traitor had worn off, the three of them instinctively drew their swords. “What do you want?!” says Dream, commanding but clearly tired,</p><p> </p><p>“I want the same thing as you; I want my son to be free,” replies Phil, his eyes no longer red, “so if you attempt to free him today, I will not stop you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?!” asks Dream, not convinced of Phil’s sincerity,</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap sheaths his sword, “Dream, it doesn’t matter, he said that he wants to free Tubbo, this is the opportunity we have been waiting for.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream glances at Sapnap before returning to Phil, “Where’s your master?”</p><p> </p><p>“He is gone today,” replies Phil, “the only obstacle you might face would be One, but if you act quickly enough, he will awaken after Tubbo is already free.”</p><p> </p><p>Fundy lowers his sword, “That’s all I need to hear.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the catch?” asks Dream, still not convinced,</p><p> </p><p>“There is none,” replies Phil, “I promise you. If you come to the fortress, I shall guide you to Tubbo, the only thing I require in the knowledge that my son will be free and that he will be safe from my Master.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream glares at Phil, his new neatherite sword leveled at the minor god’s neck. Dream then closes his eyes and sighs before opening his eyes and lowering his weapon. “You better be telling the truth.” Dream then sheaths his sword, “Or I’ll kill you myself… even if it kills me.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil nods, “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”</p><hr/><p>Schlatt and Connor walk up to the Manburg crater, Phil is waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p>“You better be telling the truth,” says Schlatt as he approaches the minor god, “because I’ve already died once and I really don’t feel like doing it again.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil sighs, choosing not to reply, “Okay, now that you are here,” he says, “I need to tell you something… there is a chance that One will wake up while you are here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s why I brought Connor with me,” says Schlatt, “He’s my protection since the green boy didn’t feel like coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mean to degrade your choice JSchlatt,” says Phil, “but if One wakes up, both of you are as good as dead; Master designed his new form to be as strong and powerful as One could handle, I don’t think even -Clay-Dream could handle him at this point.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then let's stop talking and get this over with so we don’t have to worry.” says Connor, </p><p> </p><p>“Fair point,” says Schlatt, “let’s go.”</p><hr/><p>As One walks down the hall, he notices the lack of any doors besides the one he came out of. One then suddenly stops, he then grins; there is commotion up ahead. One then starts walking towards the sound.</p><hr/><p>Tubbo, despite having been freed, still didn’t feel any better… well, he guessed he felt slightly better now that the braces had been removed and he could walk again, but mentaly, he was still the same; hopeless. Tubbo then suddenly bumps into Schlatt, who quickly puts himself in between Tubbo and One.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” says One with a grin and a voice so deep that any accent that he had no longer could exist. “It is so good to see that on the day I finished healing, Two brought me a gift…” One’s grin then widens into a creepy smile… well it would have been one if he had a mouth to smile with. Tubbo stared at the thing standing before him; it had skin as white as paper and glowing purple eyes full simultaneously of rage and glee. The only part of it that wasn’t white was a pitch black line starting at one end of his waist and ending on the other side… it looked as if it was a wound from a sword that had cut right through him. “So, where should we begin?” asks One,</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt and Connor draw their swords, “Tubbo!” yells Schlatt,</p><p> </p><p>“Yea?” replies Tubbo, his fear of One having knocked him temporarily out of his mental state, </p><p> </p><p>“Run.”</p><hr/><p>
  <b>jschlatt was eviscerated by One</b>
</p><p>
  <b>ConnorEatsPants’ skull was pounded to dust by One</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream wasn’t surprised that Two had gone against his word, he had known that this would happen. “I! Told you!” he yells, “Why did you think this was a good idea?! You knew that we couldn’t trust him but you did anyway!”</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap holds his head in his hands as Dream yells at him, he made no effort to stop him; he deserved this.</p><p> </p><p>“Because of your and Fundy’s misplaced trust, Schlatt and Connor are dead!... and” Dream then suddenly grows sad, “and I don’t think they will be the last victims of today; George--no, One is alive again, we know what he wants and that he won’t stop until he gets it… So when I die today, know that it is your fault Sapnap.” Dream then leaves the room to gear up, Sapnap stays for a few seconds before getting up to prepare.</p><hr/><p>Eret shakily held his neatherite blade in front of him, “I…I won’t let you k…k…kill Fundy.” he said, trying to act tough despite the overwhelming fear of death having enveloped him,</p><p> </p><p>One gins, “Alastair, you are nothing more than a feeble little mortal; your <em> ‘proclamation’ </em> makes me laugh… you cannot do anything to even slow me down let alone stop me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… I’m still going to try.” states Eret, he then stedys his arm, holding his sword firmly in his hand,</p><p> </p><p>“So be it then,” says One, “If you wish to be a hero…” One then summons a massive obsidian blade to his hand, “... then die like one.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The_Eret was slain by One</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Purpled was slain by One</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ponk was slain by One</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Fundy grimaced as he stood, pulling a massive splinter from his leg as he did so. A quick scan of the horizon shows no sign of his enemy… yet Fundy knows him to be there. Fundy checks his armor; it’s close to breaking. Fundy grits his teeth, closing his inventory before taking out his axe. His opponent then appears before him, </p><p> </p><p>“So,” says One menacingly, “are you going to let it happen or do I need to whittle you down first?”</p><p> </p><p>Fundy is about to reply when One runs his obsidian blade through his chest, </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t bother answering,” says One, “I’ve already decided.” he then pulls the sword out of Fundy, allowing him to collapse on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fundy was slain by One</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You… Monster!” yells Dream, spurring One to turn around, “To think that I once considered you a friend Ge… no, One… you don’t deserve that name anymore.” Dream then unsheathes his sword, its neatherite blade glinting in the moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>One smiles, “I thought the mighty Dream was above challenging people to duels.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream doesn’t reply,</p><p> </p><p>One laughs slightly, he clearly doesn’t see Dream as a threat, “How about you take off that mask, with it on, I can hardly see your face.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream still doesn’t reply,</p><p> </p><p>One smiles again, “Fine, have it your way… <b>Die Mortal.</b>” One then charges at Dream before body slamming him, shattering Dream’s shield like glass.</p><p> </p><p>Dream is surprised at his former friend’s strength… but it doesn’t deter him, he takes a few steps back before running at One, sliding under him at the last second before getting back up and striking his foe’s back with his sword… only for it to stitch itself back together a few moments later. </p><p> </p><p>One then twists around, “You can’t kill me that easily.” the minor god then backflips over Dream, drawing a sword in the process, before landing a few feet from the Dreamon and rushing at him, intending to run him through with his blade. Dream barely dodges One’s attack, having moved just in time, he is then about to retaliate when he is kicked to the ground before being grabbed by the throat and thrown into a tree. The tree explodes on impact with his body, sending splinters in all directions. Dream then attempts to get up but is interrupted by a sword being plunged into his chest. “But I can.” replies One,</p><p> </p><p>Dream smiles as he looks through his now cracked mask, “No…” he sputters as the lower half of his mask falls from his face, Dream then holds up a totem of Undying, “I… won’t die.” Dream then stands, using his now almost broken sword as a crutch before taking it in one hand and leveling it at One, “But… You… Will.”</p><p> </p><p>One smiles, “Come at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Obliging, Dream changes at One, striking with a ferocity that his opponent hadn’t been expecting, causing One to stagger. One then smiles, he had been waiting for this. One then summons a two-handed sword of barriers to his hands before slamming it into Dream’s blade in an attempt to knock it from his hands. Dream manages to hold out long enough to counter the hit although his sword isn’t so lucky as it snaps in two after a few seconds of bearing the hit, sending the green fighter backward into the ground.</p><p> </p><p>One then grins, “Games over.” he says, his long sword then shifts into a broadsword before it is slammed into the ground where Dream would have been if he hadn’t rolled out of the way. Dream then takes out his axe, this was his last weapon, he had to make this count. Dream then charges at One again, jumping last minute in an attempt to slam the axe head into One’s skull. Dream’s blade hits dirt as One reappears behind him, his eyes wide with glee, “Times up.” One then summons his sword to his hand and rushes Dream, slamming the near-invisible blade into Dream’s with a strength unmatched by anyone on the server besides maybe the glitch. Dream just barely holds out, thankfully his axe follows suit… but One doesn’t seem distressed, no, instead he simply smiles and summons a second sword to his other hand, he then plunges it into Dream’s stomach before pulling it out again and then, as Dream is falling to the ground, slashes Dream’s face with the two swords from opposite directions.</p><p> </p><p>Dream collapses to the ground, he had lost. The top and last piece of Dream’s mask then falls from his face… and a voice speaks to him, telling him to let go. Dream didn’t understand, he didn’t know what ‘letting go’ would do for him now… but he knew one thing; it was better than death.</p><p> </p><p>Dream stands, his lime green sweatshirt covered in crimson stains, and his maskless face shrouded by shadow.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready for round three?” asks One, an eager smile on his face,</p><p> </p><p>Dream doesn’t reply, instead he only reaches up with his hands and takes off his hood, revealing a face that only barely resembles that of a human. </p><p> </p><p>One takes a few steps back in both disgust and fear; Dream’s eyes and mouth were now nothing but an empty void, an empty void that had somehow begun to melt. Dream… no, the thing controlling Dream’s corpse then smiled, a creepy pitch black smile that would haunt One for the rest of his days.</p><p> </p><p>The thing then outstretches it’s right arm as tendrils of a pitch black substance flow out of it’s various wounds, consolidating in it’s outstretched hand and forming a pitch black sword. It’s smile then suddenly widens before it rushes at One, cutting him in half with it’s sword.</p><p> </p><p>One staggers back as his torso mends itself, he hadn’t been expecting the thing to be so fast. One then summons his swords only to almost intantanusly drop them when the thing cuts his hands off, forcing him to regrow them before attempting to continue the fight. One then teleports away so he can think of a plan only to have his left knee sliced open… then his right arm… then a sword is plunged into his chest. One falls to the ground, his purple blood staining the grass, the thing is then suddenly standing on his chest, staring into his soul with it’s smile of void… One had had enough. With a surge of strength, One launches himself to his feet, his wounds healing almost instantly as he summons a sword of barriers to his hand before, with a single quick yet powerful strike, he cuts the nightmare in half.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dream was slain by One</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nightmare was slain by One</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>One then walks over to a tree, cutting it down with his sword before taking a seat on the stump. His heart was beating fast, but he didn’t care, he had won. One takes a few more seconds to breathe before getting up, he then looks over at the now fully human corpse of Dream, his face no longer a melted void. One then walks over to the body and stabs his sword through the corpse’s skull, hearing a satisfying crack as he does so. One then smiles, “If I can’t have you, no one can.” One then walks away, leaving his sword embedded in Dream’s skull.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Deals in Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that this took so long, I don't have an excuse but I promise that the next chapter won't take as long. Anyway, hope you guys have a great rest of your day. - CreatorXXIII =)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>17 days, that was how long X had been on the server. In that time, almost half of the people on the server had died, their names keeping him awake. It was almost midnight but Sapnap was laying on his bed, wide awake. He couldn’t sleep, the events of the day coupled with overarching guilt wouldn’t let him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Three days, that is all,” the words of X echoed, “give me three days of blood, three days of unnoticed blood, and he shall be revived.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap sat up, taking out the scalpel that X had given him, its tiny glass blade glinting in the lantern light. Sapnap took a deep breath, he then rolled up the sleeve on his left arm before squeezing his eyes shut, he knew he wouldn’t be able to do this otherwise. Sapnap bit his lip, the air was cold and sterile against his bare arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap lowered his arm, opening his eyes before staring at the glass scalpel in his hand. Then he dropped it, he couldn’t do this, he knew he couldn’t. Sapnap looked over at his bare arm, the cut from earlier now having fully healed… just like X had said it would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap leaned over and looked at the floor, the scalpel had waited for him. He picked it up. Sapnap then looked over at his left arm again, the lack of a scar was the final nail in the coffin.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Earlier that day…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap clutched the two halves of the broken mask, its white surface, and emotionless smile having almost brought him to tears more times than he would like to admit… it was 16 times. Sapnap was weak, but he didn’t know it, he never would, because he would refuse to see it. Pathetic. Sapnap was on his knees in the snow a hundred blocks from the spruce village where Niki, Sam, and himself were living. He didn’t know what to feel, what to do, what to think… no, that’s a lie, we all know that’s a lie Nicholas, we all know. Sapnap was stricken with grief and the words of Dream were echoing in his head;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So when I die today, know that it is your fault Sapnap.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap is then suddenly brought back to reality by the sound of footsteps in the snow behind him. Sapnap stands before turning around, he then falls backward in fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Greetings Nicholas,” the glitch says, a sinister smile on his face, “I see the events of late have not been particularly, to put it lightly; kind to your mental health.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap hastily nods, remembering how quick to anger his guest is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please refrain from referring to me as </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘the glitch’</span>
  </em>
  <span> as it isn’t very accurate.” says X, “call me CreatorXXIII or X, that is my name after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap nods again,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But anyway, let us not waste any more time,” X says before grabbing Sapnap’s arm and yanking him to his feet, “I was wondering if you would like to hear a story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap couldn’t help but give his sort-of captor a confused look, “A… story, what kind?” he asks, nervous,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s nothing,” replies X, “just a little thing I’ve been working on, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap looks at the man, he then nods, figuring that it’s a good idea to stay on X’s good side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X smiles slightly before snapping his fingers, causing two cactus green leather armchairs to appear out of thin air, “Please, have a seat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap obeys, almost immediately sitting down in one of the chairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X takes a seat before speaking, “Why so tense,” he then asks, “are you afraid of me or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap doesn’t reply,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not worry, you have nothing to be afraid of Nicholas.” says X following up, a friendly smile on his face, “All I wish to do is tell you a story, that is it.” X then lets out a sigh, “But anyway, let us begin: A long time ago, in a world that no longer exists, there was a young adult by the name of Richard. On the day that is this story’s setting, Richard had just turned 18 years old, but he wasn’t celebrating, no, instead he was grieving, grieving the loss of his home. In the year that Richard had turned 18, the year that was supposed to fix his home, the year that was meant to right the wrongs; the person who was going to start that change had been assassinated,” X then smiles, “but that isn’t it; Richard’s nation split in two, millions died, his friends died, he died. . . but then he woke up, on his 18th birthday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap looks at X with confusion in his eyes, but X simply smiles in return,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When Richard woke up after dying,” X continues, “he was confused; he had seen himself die, and yet, here he was, alive as ever. Richard didn’t know what to do or how to react, so he winged it; he acted as if nothing had happened and tried to carry on with his life.” X then stops before lightly chuckling and moving on, “But Richard died again, and again… and again… and again… and again… and again… and aga--I think you get the point; he was stuck in a time loop, a time loop that took 21 and a half years of repeating the same three months to brake… Know how he did it?” asks X rhetorically before smiling, “Richard broke free; he realized why the loop had happened, why everything had happened the way it had, and he broke free. He broke free from consequence, from his emotions, from everything that had held him back. . . and he made everyone know.” X stops, a small glass of a yellowish-orange liquid appearing in his hand, he then sips from the glass before setting it down on an expensive-looking side table next to his chair that Sapnap had sworn wasn’t there before. “My apologies Nicholas,” says X, “my throat was getting dry, I hope you can forgive me. Anyway, let us continue. Richard’s universe no longer exists, well, not in its original form; nowadays it is nothing but an endless expanse of ankle-deep water with only a single building. . . my home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your… home?” says Sapnap,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” replies X, “don’t tell me that you haven’t figured it out yet, I’ve made it very clear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re Richard,” says Sapnap, slightly in disbelief,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Correct,” replies X, “but that’s only half of it… after Richard realized what he was, he also realized something else… the true value of a mortal’s life. At first, I didn’t like it, I didn’t like that my friends and family were nothing, that they were truly meaningless… but as time went on, I grew used to it, I learned not to care. . . and in doing so, I became what some would call insane. As time went on, I only grew in power, with each passing day, I grew stronger, faster, better. I went from universe to universe, challenging them to beat, none could; They. All. Died.” X smiles for a moment before suddenly going cold as a harsh frosty wind begins to howl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap shivers before curling up in a ball in his seat, he is very cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X then looks at Sapnap, “Oh, I’m sorry.” he then snaps his fingers, summoning a blood-red sweatshirt to his hand before offering it to Sapnap, “Here, put this on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap nods before taking the sweatshirt and hastily slipping it on over his shirt; it’s a little big on him and riddled with cuts, but somehow makes him warm nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s enchanted,” says X as if reading Sapnap’s mind, he then grins, “the cuts are from the last time I wore it, a parting gift from a magical skeleton.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap stares at the sweatshirt, his vision starting to blur before it goes completely white. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sapnap sits up, there is a faint buzzing in his ear but he doesn’t care, he is on the floor of a corridor lined on either side by columns; it is silent, dead silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been busy, huh?” says a voice, it sounds tired,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you expect anything less?” a raspy voice replies,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first voice doesn’t reply,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong,” asks the raspy voice in a mocking tone, “are you scared?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first voice still doesn’t reply,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raspy voice cackles maniacally before it changes into more of a coughing wheeze. “Fine… if you won’t talk, THEN I’LL MAKE YOU!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap then watches as a boy in a red sweatshirt runs out from the shadows, a glowing red knife in his right hand and a sadistic smile on his face. The boy runs past Sapnap, slashing at a figure that Sapnap assumed was the first voice. The figure vanishes, reappearing a few feet away; they then hold out their left arm, their left eye flashing yellow and cyan as they do so, and seem to grab the boy with their mind before throwing them into a wall and firing a beam on white light at them with what looks to be a giant floating skull. The boy appears next to Sapnap, he doesn’t look fazed at all, “You can’t kill me that easily.” remarks the boy, “Now give me a challenge comedian,” the boy then cuts the air with his knife, “or die like the rest.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sapnap’s eyes snap open, he is shaking,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X briefly glances at him before going back to stirring whatever was in the mug in front of him, “I lost that fight you know.” X says before letting out a little laugh, “Although I don’t regret losing, that fight taught me a valuable lesson, that you should never let your emotions control you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” asks Sapnap,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My last moments as ‘PLAYER’.” replies X, “that was the last time I died, after that, I was resurrected back at my 18th birthday and CreatorXXIII, or X, was born. Hot Chocolate?” X then offers Sapnap a mug of hot chocolate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap is then suddenly aware of how cold he is, “Um, yes please.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>A few minutes later… </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Sapnap drinks the hot chocolate, a thought comes to mind, “Um, X?” he asks,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X smiles, “yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you being so nice to me?” Sapnap asks,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X chuckles a little, “Well, if I’m being honest,” he says, “kindness is on the path to trust, but nevermind that, finish your drink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap nods and continues drinking his hot chocolate, his eyes had glazed over,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap?!” asks Punz, worried and confused,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X stands up, he’s smiling, “Nicholas is not here right now, but I’m sure he would be thrilled to see you.” X then snaps his fingers, trapping Punz in a bedrock box as a scalpel with a glass blade appears in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Punz was slain by XxxXxXxxXxxX</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Bad sat down on the tree stump, trying his best to not look at the rotting body of Dream nearby, the barrier sword still sticking out of the corpse’s forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe you wanted to speak with me.” says X, suddenly standing in front of Bad,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad is caught off guard by the sudden appearance and yells a little,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X smiles, “A little jumpy today, are we?” he says,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad tries his best to straighten up and be brave, “No, I just wasn’t expecting you to appear like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X lets out a light laugh, “Anyway, that is beside the point. You asked to talk with me, what do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad doesn’t respond, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X grins at Bad, “Nevermind, I think I know what you want, or should I say; who you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad is silent for a few seconds before he replies, “Will… will you do it?” he asks, a look of desperation on his face,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X looks away, “yes,” he replies,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad’s eyes widen, “wait, you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said that I’d do it,” says X, looking at Bad, “I said nothing about it being free; if you want him so badly then prove it, you’re living with two people, bring me their hearts and he shall be yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But…” says Bad,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have spoken. Now, do you want him back or not?” asks X,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad looks at the god standing before him, he is visibly shaking from the stress, “Fine, I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Tubbo held his head in his hands, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Blood for the blood god,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo dug his fingernails into his skin,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Skulls for the skull throne.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo clamped his hands against his ears,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Blood for the blood god, Skulls for the Skull throne.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo dug his fingers into his head again, it was bleeding but he didn’t stop, he wanted the voices to go away but they wouldn’t, they wanted blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Death, give us death!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo couldn’t feel the pain, they were too loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“E”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo didn’t know how his brother had dealt with them,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Give us blood, Give us blood, Give us blood…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> they chanted, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears rolled down Tubbo’s face, tears, and blood,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Blood! Blood! Blood! Blood! Blood! Blood!…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo removed his hands from his head, “FINE!” he yells, “Fine, I’ll do it.” Tubbo is crying, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voices are silent… then they aren’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“=)”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry that it has been almost 8 weeks since the last chapter, I wasn't busy or anything, I just didn't write. in the future I WILL try to keep my word of every Saturday but as the past 7 weeks have shown, I might be inconsistent. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope you all have a good rest of your day. - CreatorXXIII =)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lazar’s body hits the ground with a lifeless thump as Bad walks up behind it to retrieve his sword, a sadness in his eyes. The chat was silent, then again, it usually was, no one had spoken in chat since the first day. Bad then sighs before cleaning off his sword, he had been unusually calm while he had killed, he didn’t know why, but he didn’t like it. Bad then finishes cleaning his sword, he sheaths it, then rips out Lazar’s heart, yet another thing he was calm while doing. Bad sighs again before standing up and beginning the walk to Dream’s corpse, the walk was devoid of anything eventful. When Bad reached the meeting point, he noticed that he was alone, still alone, it was getting darker, faster, the sun shrinking to nothing but an insignificant speck before giving way to the endless darkness of the void, his head was spinning, the trees vanished… then he woke up. It was midnight, Bad could tell because of his clock, he was sweating. Bad got up and rushed to the other room, then he sighed, he hadn’t woken him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad?” he asked, “Why are you up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad was caught off guard by the question from someone he thought was asleep, “Oh, no reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then turned in bed so that he was facing Bad, “Bad,” he said, his voice oddly playful but still tired, “don’t lie… don’t lie to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In fact, you shouldn’t lie to anyone.” says X, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad whips around, looking concerned,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” says X, “he has been asleep this entire time, I was only talking through him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like that you do that.” replies Bad,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X smirks before letting out a short chuckle, “Does it look like I care about your feelings? I only brought him back because it was in my own interest. If I cared about you then we would have never met.” X then leans in, getting uncomfortably close to Bad’s face, “You. Are. Nothing.” he states, “You always have and always will be, not even I can change that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling nervous, Bad takes a few steps back from the god,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter my sweet little demon,” X asks mockingly as he walks slowly towards him, “Are you scared?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad continues to back up until he no longer can, he is too scared to speak</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X grins at the sight, “Don’t go any further my little muffin, we wouldn’t want to wake him, would we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad nods his head in agreement, “y...yea, S...skeppy needs his r...rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” says X, “then it would be a real shame if anything were to happen to him.” X then begins to smile as Skeppy stops breathing,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad nervously looks at X with fear in his eyes, “Please don’t hurt him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X continues to smile, “no.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Tubbo falls to the ground, his face hitting the dirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“UP” demand the voices, but Tubbo doesn’t want to get up, he wants to stay right there, in the dirt, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo, please get up, we all want to see you succeed.” says a voice,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sighs before getting back to his feet, “Thank god there are nice ones,” he mumbles. Tubbo then continues running through the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bow” says a voice,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo pulls out his bow, notching an arrow as he runs before letting it fly at an armorstand the voices had told him to set up, he barely misses, the arrow sailing into a nearby pond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AGAIN” say the voices,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m… I can’t.” says Tubbo as tears begin to swell in his eyes, “For the past week, all I’ve done is train. From dawn to dusk. Day in, day out. All I do is fail. Every, Single, Time, I try. I can’t beat One, Techno couldn’t, Dream couldn’t, so what makes me different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TRY”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you get it?!” yells Tubbo, his voice full of anger, “I HAVE been trying, you all appeared in MY head a week ago and have been driving me crazy ever since!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo drops to the ground crying, he couldn’t handle the stress.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Two knocks on the door to his master’s chamber, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” says X, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two takes a deep breath, he was nervous but he needed to do this. Walking into the stone brick room, Two can’t help but be intimidated by the sheer number of gruesome trophies lining the walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“State your question,” says X, snapping Two out of his trance with a cold and uncaring tone,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to see my son.” says Two with a surge of confidence,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X chuckles, “Two, why do you waste my time asking these pointless questions, you know that you are free to visit your son at anytime you wish… or are you asking if you may help him train to kill One?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two doesn’t respond,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You cannot hide your true desires from me, you know very well that fact.” X then turns away from his underling, “I believe you already know my answer, just as I knew your question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two nods,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” says X, “I think no further discussion is needed, you may leave now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two nods before taking a step backward into a portal,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X smiles, “Good luck, my crazed bee-loving child, you’ll need it.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘he cut himself’ ?!” yells Sam,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean that I saw him cutting himself,” replies Niki,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘And you didn’t try and stop him?!” says Sam,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was panicking,” replies Niki, “I wasn’t thinking straight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where he is now?” asks Sam,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he went out to the snowfield again,” replies Niki, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” says Sam, “the snowfield, there’s a blizzard out there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” replies Niki, “but… we need to help him, come on.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, I just wanted to apologize for the short chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bad fell to his knees, “Please don’t hurt him,” he begged, “Please, I just got him back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X turns away from the demon, “Tell me why I shouldn’t kill him right here and now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You brought him back,” says Bad,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I can just as easily take him away, try again, you have three attempts before the inevitable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I killed two of my friends to get him back, please.” begs Bad,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strike one,” says X,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He gave up his life for me, shouldn’t he…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strike two,” says X,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please…” begs Bad, “I’ll do anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X smiles as if he is enjoying this, “Strike three, you’re out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room is then filled with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>Snap</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Skeppy’s neck is violently snapped in two, ending his life right there and then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad falls to the floor unconscious, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X presses two of his fingers to where his mouth would have been before waving them in Bad’s direction in a similar fashion to blowing a kiss, “Meet me at the body in exactly one year, then we will see if you truly deserve your boyfriend or not.” X then vanishes, leaving Bad unconscious, with a corpse nearby.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Two… No. Phil sighs, never would he have imagined that he would be teaching another one of his sons how to fight. Although, he has to admit that Techno was vastly gifted from the start so training him was more helping with his internal fight rather than with his physical skills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“PHIL!” yells Tubbo, breaking Phil’s stream of thought, Tubbo then runs up to Phil and hugs him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil smiles but it quickly turns into a frown, “Sorry, I left you here mate, I had to keep you safe and… I didn’t want One to find you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s… it’s fine,” replies Tubbo, “I think I understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil smiles again, he doesn’t know what to say, but he doesn’t need to as happy silence is all the father and son need.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you saw Sapnap go here?” Sam yells over the whipping of wind and snow falling down,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure,” replies Niki, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is then a few seconds of silence between the pair before Sam tries to make small talk,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We really didn’t prepare to be out here, did we?” yells Sam,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, I guess,” yells back Niki,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD GO BACK AND GET PROPERLY DRESSED?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO, WE ARE TOO FAR OUT, WE WOULD GET LOST BEFORE WE COULD MAKE IT!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WELL, IT SEEMS TO ME THAT WE ARE LOST ANYWAY!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NIKI?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NIKI?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NIKIII?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nihachu was slain by Five</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pair of glowing white pupilless eyes stare at Sam through the snow, he turns to run but it is far too late,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>awesamdude was slain by Five</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Tubbo was walking to the place where One would be, the place that always seemed to be important ever since it became special, the place where One’s last fight started and ended, Dream’s final resting place. As he was walking, he thought about the contents of that day, about how he had seen his father for the first time since he was whisked away to the cave, about how the voices and his father had worked together to prepare him for this moment, about how Sapnap had found his camp, and about how he knew he wouldn’t have to fight alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a lot of guts showing your face here,” says One, “you know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo stays silent, opting to instead draw his sword, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve become mute ay?” One sighs, “That’s a surprise, although if I’m being honest, it’s a welcome one, as I always did find your voice to be insufferable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo doesn’t reply, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One smiles, laughing a little as he does so, “You know, I’ve been looking forward to this,” he says, “after you’re dead, Two will have no choice but to stop acting so fucking weird and do as he is supposed to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo glares at One,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, how cute,” remarks One, “I made the child angry, wait no, your one-armed brother was the child, you’re just a retard.” One grins as the insult leaves his mouth,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo stares daggers into One, he wants nothing more than to sink his blade into the minor god’s forehead, but despite his desire, he didn’t, he needed to wait for Sapnap, he knew that he couldn’t win without him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sapnap looks down at the bloody mess at his feet, their bodies covered in cuts of various depth and length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H… h… how?” he asks, still processing what had happened,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not everything is as it seems.” whispers a voice not unlike the hiss of a snake,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap whips around in an attempt to find the snake-like voice, the killer of his friends… but he finds nothing, there is nothing but snow. Sapnap then sees a white blur out of the corner of his eye, he runs to it… but there is nothing, nothing but snow. Sapnap hears the slithering and hissing of a snake to left, he runs to it… he finds nothing, nothing but snow. Sapnap sees a trail of blood drops leading off into the snow to his right, he follows it… he finds nothing, Nothing But Snow. Sapnap hears distant laughter behind him, when he turns around, he sees something… The bodies of Sam and Niki, and a mirror, a mirror showing not his refection, but one of a man with snow-white legs and torso, with pitch-black arms and head, and with Glowing. White. Eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap screams, but it is no use, none can hear him, and none ever will. After all, no one can hear you scream in prison.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Tubbo was growing uneasy, it had been an hour now and his partner still hadn’t shown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” says One, “what’s the hold-up, are you scared?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo shakes his head, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” says One, “I guess it can only be that you’re waiting for someone. Someone who, perhaps, isn’t coming anymore.” One then grins,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to Sapnap?” asks Tubbo,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, look at this, the retard finally spoke,” says One, grinning,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?!” says Tubbo, his voice full of anger,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will find out soon,” replies One,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blood for the Blood God,” says Tubbo,</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Blood for the Blood God (Chapter 10, Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Blood for the Blood God,” says Tubbo, he then rushes at One, his sword drawn,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One doesn’t reply, instead, he opens up his arms and watches as Tubbo’s sword shatters against his skin, he grins. One then grabs Tubbo by the head and throws him into a tree, knocking the wind out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GET UP!” the voices scream,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo, despite his pain, stands and glares at One, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One simply grins, he then seemingly teleports directly in front of Tubbo before punching him in the stomach, causing Tubbo to fall to the ground in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pathetic,” says One, “you can’t even take a single hit before you go down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo looks up at One, his eyes full of fury, “I will…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One steps on Tubbo’s head, driving his face into the dirt, “You will do nothing. You will not beat me, you will not win. You are nothing.” One then lifts his foot off of the child’s head, “But you will humor me, Get up.” Tubbo starts to pick himself up when One kicks him in the side, causing him to fall once more, “Faster retard, you don’t have all day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo was in pain, a lot of pain, but he knew too well the consequences of disobedience, that was X’s gift to him. Tubbo gets to his feet, wincing in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s about time,” says One, he then twists around and kicks Tubbo full force into a tree, there is then a deafening </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Tubbo’s spine snaps in two. Tubbo bites down hard on his lower lip in a fruitless attempt to hold back the pain, but he breaks, tears rolling down his face, he knows that he’s lost. “You know,” says One as he frees the sword he used to kill Dream from the ground, “in a way, I think I’m going to miss you.” Then, after getting re-acquainted with the sword, he plunges it into Tubbo’s chest, sealing his fate. One then laughs as Tubbo dies, “You wer…” One stops, he can’t speak, a flaming sword is shoved through his heart, he catches fire, his entire body alight, it burns him, turning his once snow-white skin to black as night, he twists around, a feeble attempt at finding his killer, but he turns to dust and is blown away in the wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>One was slain by Ph1LzA</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as One is dead, Phil drops his weapons and rushes to Tubbo’s side, “Tubbo, don’t panic, you’re going to make it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo gives Phil a weary smile before slowly shaking his head, “No… I’m not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that,” says Phil, a panicked look in his eyes,  “You WILL live, I’m not losing you, I’m not losing my last child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” says Tubbo, causing Phil to stop and listen, “It’s…</span>
  <em>
    <span>cough</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay, don’t… </span>
  <em>
    <span>cough</span>
  </em>
  <span> worry about me.” Tubbo then gives Phil another weary smile, “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tubbo_ bled out</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. For My Children (Chapter 10, Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp, here it is, the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>X was looking out one of the windows of his chamber when Phil came in, he smiles, “I see your son’s endeavor went well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil glares at X, “This is for killing my children, you bitch.” Phil then throws a trident at X before teleporting behind him, flaming sword in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the trident is about to hit him, X taps it with his finger, causing it to suddenly stop before disintegrating mid-air. X then teleports to the other end of the room, “I am not going to fight you,” he says, “you are far too entertaining to harm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kill you!” yells Phil, his voice full of rage,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I severely doubt it.” replies X, he then snaps his fingers, summoning a square of stone that shatters on impact with Phil’s arrows, “You must realize that you cannot kill me, for you, it is simply impossible.” Phil runs over and slashes at the god with his sword, but X dodges every attack with perfect precision before grabbing the flaming sword by its blade and pulling it from Phil’s hands before it then melts in his hand, forming a lump of metal on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil looks at X in horror, “What…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know not what I am capable of,” says X with a smile, “I would surrender if I were you, we wouldn’t want this to get messy, would we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will surrender to you when hell freezes over,” Phil spat,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would watch your words,” says X, opening a nether portal in his hands, “or you may end up regretting something you say.” X then knees Phil in the groin before kicking him to the floor, “You mortals are so weak,” he remarks, X then forces Phil to his feet, “Goodbye, Ph1LzA Minecraft, you will not be missed.” X then taps the center of Phil’s forehead with his finger, Phil’s eyes then glaze over before becoming pupilless and purple, while his skin turns snow-white in color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greetings Two, it is good to see you once again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Much obliged,” Two replies,</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, it's been fun, at least for me that is. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story and have a good rest of your week. </p><p>Shout outs:</p><p>OHBUDDHA, Asapphirerose, redqueen_666, Pinelo, S1ndicate, DinoNuggies, 0880_shiperr_sp, PinkieTG02, Blackmoony616, Patatauwu13, Not_Epic, HannahHalp, Hoshi_Nayruu, Captain_Bird_Psycho, brightest_witch, Nyctos, nicothequeer, Dumb6of9Ass, Angieisademon, TheCatMotif, WriterOSaur, DemiromanticPansexualWeebTrash, Ineedsomehelp_01, monellez, Dusty_Rubies, Antigone7, StrawberryDINO12, AvaH444, ReaderOnTheLow, welcometothecircus, hickory_icarus, arandomidiot, jahikoda, PumpkinLoser, AGCninja, Zaahmon, TheBestChild1, 4yup, IJustWantALollipop, HeatherNamaraYT, AbbiNic, nylaporp, Kanehava, Ecinue, princessstarwatcher, and 34 guests that left Kudos on this work, I really appreciate it.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. <br/>Au revoir and have a good day, CreatorXXIII.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>